Sinful Love
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Tina was a widow on the day she was married. Mike was forced into an arranged marriage, a marriage used to boost his family's wealth. His wife is in a coma and he is overcome with guilt. When Tina and Mike meet, they know that what they have is something special. But their past catches up. With an unknown stalker and Jeff's "accident", things are not as simple.


**This is a weird story. I have no idea what is happening to my mind. Really. This idea is probably over-used and cliché… but oh well XD. AU. **

**Featured characters: Tina Cohen Chang, Mike Chang, Jeff, Jessica Yang, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and many more.**

**Pairings in chapter: Tiff (Tina and Jeff), Mike/Jessica, Finchel, Klaine**

Sinful Love

Chapter 1: Abandonment 

"Will you hate the person who left you?"

* * *

_8 February 2009_

_A woman in a beautiful snow-white wedding gown knelt in the middle of the road as the rain poured. Her black lace waistband was undone, fluttering in the icy wind. Her fingers curled around the limp body, digging into it. _

_Blood soaked her gown and her dark hair came undone. Her tears mixed with the rain as it fell onto her husband._

_Her husband. He was so young, so healthy; yet, his life was snatched away by one reckless driver. What did they do to deserve this? They had a bright future ahead of them! They were going to Paris for their honeymoon and then they would start a family and work hard for their careers. They were going to have cute little mixed blood babies._

_But… But… Before they could step into their new home, Jeff was killed on the night of their wedding._

_Just after they exchanged their wedding vows, had their wedding dinner, sent off their guests and left, he was knocked by a sport car, driven by a drunk rich guy. It was a hit-and-run._

_Why him? Why Jeff? _

_Tina collapsed onto the body, shaking. "Help! Someone… Help!" she cried out desperately. The ambulance won't be arriving any time soon. _

"_I love you. Jeff… Jeff! Wake up! Please. Wake up…" she begged, clutching onto him. She could not lose him. He was everything, everything to her. Losing him was something she could never imagine. It was like losing herself. Her soul._

_Please. Anyone. Please save Jeff._

_The siren of the ambulance tore through Tina's cries._

_She scrambled up the ambulance, her fingers still entwined with Jeff's. Not once did she let go of him. _

_Her cries when they pronounced him dead broke everyone's heart in the hospital._

_She was a widow on the day she got married._

* * *

"They say that time heals all wounds and memories will fade, but, I don't want to forget. I need an escape."

* * *

"_Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked, worried for the broken girl._

"_Yes. Jeff has always wanted to go to New York. And…" Tina trailed off, breaking away the eye contact._

_And she wanted to break away all old ties. It hurt too much to see her old classmates who reminded her of the absence of Jeff. She hated their looks of pity, the tense atmosphere whenever she was around, and the endless whisperings that started whenever she had her backs turned… She was tired._

"_I have an extra room, would you want to live with me?" Kurt gave Tina a small smile._

"_Thank you. I will pay the rent in time. I have found a job," Tina thanked Kurt, her only friend who understood her. _

"_That's what sisters are for silly," Kurt grinned and helped Tina with her luggage. _

_Tina gave him a small smile. Maybe she might be able to start afresh._

"_I love you Kurt," Tina's fingers entwined with his._

"_Love you too."_

_They walked side by side, enjoying the comfortable silence between them._

* * *

"You can never stop loving someone. But sometimes, I wish that I could love him a little lesser," the sweet voice from the radio was magic to people's ears.

Mike walked into the white, unfeeling hospital room. His fingers gently brushed away a stray strand of hair from the cold soft face of the Asian girl.

She laid on the bed, her dark raven hair a deep contrast to her pale skin. Her heartbeat was steady, yet there was no sign of life in her. She was like a doll.

"Jessica, how are you?" Mike sat down and asked. He didn't expect any response. If she replied, he would be shocked. He sat there, listening to the radio.

"This letter is from Santana to Brittany. 'Dearest Brittany, thank you for the days we spent together. Thank you for the laughter, for the smiles and for the happiness you have brought into my life. This is way too mushy and cheesy for me, but I really love you. I swear the next line is going to make me puke, but, you are my sunshine.' Such a sweet letter. We should cherish what we have now, for they might disappear any time. I wish the best for both of you. May your love conquer all obstacles. That's it for today. Tune in tomorrow for more~ I am Rainie," the voice from the radio said and a song played after that.

Mike looked down at the still body, his fingers playing with his ring. Laughter filled days… When was the last time he had truly laughed?

It was his fault. He was responsible for his… wife… coma. The sound of Jessica being his wife was foreign to him.

What… was love?

He had known Jessica since he was 9 and she was 6. His parents had told him that she would be his wife when he was older. Their marriage was fixed right from the start, without both of their consent.

He could remember her wide eyes that were glued to the stone pavement, her tiny hands clasped together behind her back. Her raven hair tumbled down to her back, framing her snow-white face. She was a really quiet child and the only thing she said to him that day was, "Hi". He could remember the way her face flushed with embarrassment as she tugged at the hem of her pink dress.

She was really cute, and Mike liked her.

Their parents would have frequent meetings with Mike and Jessica tagging along. They would sit quietly at a corner as their mothers gossiped and their fathers discussed about stocks. He would offer her a cookie and she would blush before timidly taking one. She would nibble on it, like a little mouse.

Their small little friendship was built upon the weekly cookie.

When Mike graduated from medical school, they got married straightaway. He wasn't willing, but it was his parent's orders. He could not defy them. He was a coward. He never had the confidence or guts to stand up against his parents. He would bow down to their will forever.

He was their puppet.

Mike sighed. He should love Jessica; after all, she was his wife. But, he could not bring himself to love her as a woman. All Jessica was to him was a friend, his sister.

Jessica was important to Mike. After all, she was his childhood friend, he knew her for 18 years. He knew that she loved and was dependent on him, yet, he was the one who harmed her the most.

"Doctor Chang? Mr Hudson would like to see you. He is in your office," a nurse informed him, and left the room briskly.

Mike nodded and got up. He stole one last glance at the sleeping beauty before closing the door shut.

"_I have a very important I will come home late. You don't have to wait for me," Mike politely told Jessica._

_Her eyes were glued to the ground, her back pin straight. "I will leave some food in the microwave. You can heat it up when you get back."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

_There was an awkward silence between them. They were married for a year and 9 months, yet the awkwardness never did fade. In contrast, the awkwardness became even worse when they were married. Their old comfortable silence was replaced by the awkwardness._

"_So… Er. Bye," Mike gave her a stiff smile and went out of the house._

"_Have a safe trip!" Jessica murmured, a blush creeping onto her face. _

_That was the last time Mike saw Jessica healthily standing there with her signature blush._

_If only he had stopped and listened to what she wanted. If only he had make time for her. If only he did not go for the meeting… He would have prevented that accident._

_The call scared him. He was in the middle of a coffee break, at around 10 p.m. Once he got the call he immediately dashed to the hospital where Jessica was admitted. He was worried. Who wouldn't be? _

_At least he knew the doctors there, yet, that wasn't really helped with his worry. Jessica had fell from 13 stories high. There was a slim chance that she would survive._

_And at that moment, the doctor emerged from the operating room._

"_Doctor Paisley how is Jessica?" Mike immediately asked the doctor._

"_Mr Chang…."_

_His world crashed down. It was his entire fault. Jessica had told him that someone was watching her when she was out, that she had a stalker. Yet, he brushed it off as her being paranoid. If he had truly listened, if only he had truly seen the fear in her eyes, he could have prevented it._

_He was selfish. An utterly horribly selfish jerk. _

_He might have a successful career as a doctor, but he had failed as a man, as a husband. _

_He caused his wife to slip into coma._

"Hey bro!" Finn Hudson enthusiastically greeted the Asian man with a bright smile.

"Hey," Mike grinned, sitting onto his seat.

"Still stuck in the boring old hospital eh?" Finn rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Like you are any better, stuck in the old office room!" Mike smirked leaning back against his seat. "What do you want from me?"

"Ouch. Straight to the point as usual eh?" Finn smiled. He dug into his pocket and pulled out an invitation card in a deep red envelope. He handed it to Mike, with an impish grin on his face.

"What's this?" Mike asked as he took the invitation card.

"Invitation to Rachel and my engagement party~"

Mike groaned, "You know that I hate this type of parties!" The thought of socializing with people sent a shiver down his spine. The never-ending polite smiles and conversations were a chore.

"Aww, come on man! It's my engagement party! Come for Rachel and me?" Finn pouted, looking at Mike with his puppy eyes.

Mike sighed. Why was Finn so different in front of him? How he wished that he wasn't Finn's best friend. Only then would Finn be normal.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope! Thanks dude!" Finn grinned and skipped away, stopping right at the door to adjust his clothes. With a new serious look on his face, he exited the room.

A few seconds later, his head popped up in the room, "Bring a date~"

Mike groaned.

* * *

"Wait. What?" Tina almost screamed it out loud.

"You don't have to be so shocked about it. This is Rachel and Finn's engagement party invitation. They were practically radiating sexual tension for the past 2 years," Kurt rolled his eyes as he stabbed the steak with his fork.

"Yes, but I don't want to go! I hate parties! They are filled with aimless polite smiles and chitchat!" Tina groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"You have to. Rachel would kill you if you didn't attend." Kurt stated as he stole a bite from Tina's cheesecake.

"Argh. I hate you."

"I love you too. Bring a date~" Kurt sang.

"Right. I shall bring Jeff's urn of ash along," Tina said without thought. A pang of pain shot through her. It still hurt thinking of Jeff. The pain never lessened.

Kurt stared flatly at his best friend.

"I have no date! I would ask you, but you are going with Blaine," Tina pouted, pushing her cheesecake with her fork.

"Ya. Ya. You still have to go to the party. You will find someone there`" Kurt smiled suggestively at Tina, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tina's eyebrows furrowed, before she burst into laughter.

"Your 'sexy' look is still horrible. You look like you are having a constipation!"

"Shut up!" Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Help me choose a dress later~ And we shall buy a bottle of laxatives to cure your constipation~" Tina sang.

"Argh. Whatever. How did I become your best friend?" Kurt grumbled as Tina gave him a satisfied smirk.

Well, Tina might as well use the dance as an excuse to steal some of Kurt's dress he designed.


End file.
